<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GuroTober Day 13: BONES by Guro_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995954">GuroTober Day 13: BONES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer'>Guro_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Guro, Necromancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. </p><p>NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GuroTober Day 13: BONES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Behind her. Maya more felt than heard the enemy charging her from behind, but she managed to spin around in time, blocking the animated skeleton's rusty blade with her own, before smashing the heavy armoured glove on her other hand straight into its ribcage, shattering its sternum as the undead crumpled back into a pile of bones.</p><p>Was there no end to them? Maya evaded a spear strike and grabbed hold of the weapon's shaft, cracking the skull of the skeleton wielding it with the pommel of her sword. When the redhead elven warrior took the task of clearing a cemetery of undead, she'd been expecting a few zombies awakened by the ambient energies or escaped from their master, but this was an infestation.</p><p>Carving her way through several more skeletons, taking a grazing cut on her upper arm in the process, Maya soon reached the large crypt at the centre of the graveyard and after checking its entranceway for any tripwires or other traps, entered, slowly descending the stairs step by step, giving her eyes time to get used to the darkness. Carefully continuing down the narrow hallway, Maya rounded a corner down another set of steps – and paused. A naked young woman was slowly walking towards her, seemingly unconcerned by her surroundings or lack of clothing.</p><p>However on second glance, her pallid skin, shambling gait and unfocused expression – hardly so much as acknowledging Maya – identified her as another undead. Even if a very well-preserved one, Maya couldn't make any signs of decay on the body, the skin on her face, sizeable breasts and lower body still almost lifelike. For lack of obvious wounds, Maya couldn't tell if the woman had just been a corpse from the cemetery or been forcefully added to their numbers, but either way no one should be made to serve like this, especially in such a demeaning manner, the woman clearly having been chosen for pleasure of the eye rather than physical strength, so right as the woman was passing her, Maya struck, her sword cleanly decapitating the zombie as she collapsed onto the ground, liberated from her unholy servitude.</p><p>Continuing deeper inside, Maya took out a pair of solitary guards, before entering a larger room – only for a dozen skeletons to immediately turn into her direction. Not good. Quickly taking a step back to make use of the narrower doorway, Maya destroyed the first few skeletons that came after her, but then two attacked at the same time, right when she saw another one behind them raise its arm to throw something. Unable to dodge in time, the urn hit Maya right in the temple, breaking and scattering its contents, the cloud of ash and bone shards blinding Maya as she coughed and tried to wipe her eyes, leaving her wide open.</p><p>A spear bit deep into her thigh, and even though her chestplate caught a sword strike, the impact still sent Maya staggering and, still trying to regain her bearings, she fell backwards to the floor, another wound to her sword arm making her drop her weapon with a pained scream. However instead of continuing their attack, Maya felt cold bony hands wrap around her upper arms as the skeletons started dragging her somewhere, before tossing her onto the ground again.</p><p>Continuing to blink and wipe her eyes, Maya's vision cleared as she could make out a tall, hooded figure standing amidst several candles in what appeared to be a magic circle, holding a tall white staff most likely made of bone. So there was a necromancer here after all.</p><p>“I see another 'adventurer' has come to stop me.” The voice revealed the necromancer as a woman as she dispassionately spoke. “Why won't people just leave me in peace?”</p><p>“Because you defile nature with your magic. The dead should be left to rest.”</p><p>“What a boring answer. And I'm leaving their souls to rest or wander or whatever they wish. I'm merely putting their bodies that are just lying here unused to another purpose.” The woman sighed. “But I tire of discussing the morality and merits of necromancy with every narrow-minded fool, so I'll just skip to the punchline. You have the choice, help me, or die. I can always use a more ...inconspicuous agent among the living.”</p><p>“If you think I'd help you just like that, you're deluded, I-” The necromancer raised her staff and a faint green glow surrounded Maya's right forearm before with a sickening noise both of the bones just snapped as she let out scream of pain and surprise.</p><p>“I was not looking for a debate.” The necromancer coldly continued as Maya still stared incredulously at her forearm bent in the middle at an unnatural angle, the skin already starting to bruise. “You see what my power can do, so let me repeat the question. Assist me or die.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Maya slowly spoke through gritted teeth as she got onto her knees, supporting herself on her remaining arm. “I'll-” All of a sudden she jumped up and dashed forward, aiming the armoured glove of her good arm right at the necromancer's face, but due to the wound on her leg, Maya stumbled, falling just short of striking the woman. In turn the necromancer reached forward, her hand barely touching Maya's chest, yet with a series of dull crunching sounds, numerous of her ribs broke and Maya staggered backwards, before falling flat to the ground on her back, gasping for air as every mere attempt at breathing sent a stinging pain through her chest.</p><p>“A valiant attempt. You would be most useful to me.” The woman stepped closer to Maya, resting the bottom of her staff on Maya's sternum, all but taking her breath away. “I can mend bones as easily as I break them. Join me and I will restore you. Or you can die a painful, pathetic death. I won't repeat the offer again.”</p><p>Struggling for breath, Maya tried her best to hold back the tears of pain as the woman slowly put more and more pressure on her chest. She didn't want to die, but she even less wanted to serve some deranged necromancer. Maya spat at the woman, and even though she only hit the hem of her robe, the message was quite clear.</p><p>“So narrow-minded, what a shame.” The woman raised her staff, and Maya suddenly felt a pressure in her spine, but no matter how much she tried to strain against it, moments later her neck broke with a visceral <em>crack</em>, and Maya lost all feeling of her body, before slipping away into darkness moments later as her body twitched and shuddered for several seconds longer, peeing herself as she went limp.</p><p>Maya's body would be restored by the necromancer to be used for her entertainment just like the one Maya had cut down on her way in, until months later another group of adventurers that went on to slay the necromancer put her to rest for good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't think of anything witty to add, too tired after like 4 hours of trying to flawless clear a raid in Destiny 2 (we got it, though). Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>